Lucky girl
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Titans Together Spoilers. If you guys wonder why nobody tried to capture Kid Flash, somebody actaully tried, Who was she? Jinx. R&R. Slight KidFlashxJinx.


"Robin, Robin, come in!" Kid Flash said through his communicator, suddenly, it did the most unexpected thing in his hand.

It exploded.

"Ah!" Kid Flash said in surprise, he was posotive that now he was alone.

Heroes all over the world were getting captured by an evil organization called 'the Brotherhood of Evil', Kid Flash had nowhere to turn to without having being attacked by some bad guy.

"What do I do now?" Kid Flash muttered helplessly.

"Turn yourself in silently." A voice said. Suddenly, a large wave of pink energy swept Kid Flash off his feet and smashed him against a brick wall nearby. Kid Flash opened his eyes weakly.

"You actually thought you could escape?" The voice said, Kid Flash's vision improved as he managed to identify the figure.

"Jinx? What are you doing?" Kid Flash asked her.

"Capturing you." Jinx said, sending out another large wave of energy, sending Kid Flash into another brick wall, causing him to crash to the floor, he pulled himself to his feet and tried to run, but then another pink wave sent him falling to his feet.

"Jinx, no!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Why not? Capturing you, I finally have a chance to prove myself to the brotherhood of evil." Jinx told Kid Flash, traping him in a force field of unlucky energy.

"But why? You're much better than they are." Kid Flash told her.

"Yeah right. Now that i'm with the brotherhood of evil, I can be someone." Jinx told him.

"But you already are someone. You're Jinx, you're my friend." Kid Flash told her, the force field's walls closing in on him.

Jinx looked at him, confused.

"I don't have friends, I'm bad luck, bad luck doesn't get friends." Jinx said.

"You're not bad luck, if it weren't for you i'd be already captured by Madam Rouge, that was good luck." Kid Flash explained.

"I only helped you out because I couldn't let her push me around." Jinx said.

"And now you're working with her, what do you think she's going to do once she gets what she wants?" Kid Flash asked Jinx, the walls of the force fields coming closer, soon he was going to get electrocuted by the energy.

Jinx just looked at him, she felt confused, she didn't know what to do.

"It's your choice, nobody's going to force you to do what you don't want to do." Kid Flash told her, the walls caved into him and sent a painful wave of electricity through his body.

"JINX!" He shouted in pain. Jinx immidiately called off the forcefield and walked up to Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash?" Jinx asked, but he didn't seem to be moving. "Kid Flash?"

He just lay there.

"Wake up, come on, wake up." Jinx shook Kid Flash's body, he didn't budge.

"Don't make me do this." Jinx said quietly.

Kid Flash still didn't move.

"Great." Jinx said as he pushed Kid Flash over, she took a deep breath in as she neared her lips to his face, before her lips met his, his eyelids shot open.

"Jinx?" He asked her as he sat up. "What are you doing?"

"Kid Flash!" Jinx wrapped her arms around him, then realized what she was doing, she immidiately let go.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" He asked.

"I'm um...sorry about that." Jinx said.

"About attacking me?" Kid Flash asked.

"About hugging you." She said.

"Don't be." Kid Flash said, smiling.

"We don't have time, we have to go now." Jinx said, getting to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Kid Flash asked her.

"The Teen Titans are being held captive in Paris and they need help." Jinx told him.

"I'm on it." Kid Flash said, standing up.

"Our help." Jinx said, holding out her hand. Kid Flash smiled as he took it.

"Come on." Kid Flash said, running off as Jinx followed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dr Light got beat up by the rest of the teen titans, but Kid Flash decided to just enjoy the show.

"And here I thought you would enjoy going after Dr. Light." Jinx told him.

"Nah, but I bet you'd like to put a little curse on him." Kid Flash replied.

"You know what? I don't think i'm gonna curse anyone for a while." Jinx said.

"Oh really? What happened to the whole 'bad luck' thing?" Kid Flash asked her.

"I don't know, I guess I'm convinced that i'm better luck than I think." Jinx told him.

"That's exactly what I want to hear." Kid Flash told her.

There was a silence, of course, besides the screams of Dr. Light.

"I liked Paris." Kid Flash told her. "Wanna take another trip there again?"

"Sure, I actually thought it looked pretty cool at night." Jinx smiled.

"Race you there." Jinx said, hopping on a wave of pink energy and racing off.

"Nice try, I'm not called Kid Flash for nothing." Kid Flash said, running up to Jinx and picking her up.

"Hey, Kid Flash, let go!" Jinx exclaimed. "Kid Flash...KID FLASH!"


End file.
